Como el Agua y el Aceite
by dianalinqui19
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, pero algo por una noche hace que se olviden de ello. AU


hola chic s! esta es mi primer fic, un one shot. No soy experta pero quería darle una oportunidad a la historia y espero que ustedes también y que les guste, dejen sus reviews que acepto criticas para mejorar en futuras historias.

Disfruten:D

* * *

Summary:

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, pero algo por una noche hace que se olviden de ello.

* * *

**COMO EL AGUA Y EL ACEITE**

La luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente los pasillos, se veían sombríos de esa forma, el piso estaba helado y hacia que se abrazara apretando su abrigo contra sí. Ya había adquirido el hábito de bajar casi todas las noches a la biblioteca, la gran e imponente biblioteca. Amaba ese lugar pero con tantos alumnos siempre concurriendo no podía disfrutarla al máximo por eso aparte de muchas otras cosas amaba la noche, estaban solo ella, la luna, las estrellas y un buen libro.

Llego a unas puertas doble, de más de dos metros de altura, color madera oscuro con grabados antiquísimos. Saco una lamparilla pequeña del bolsillo de su abrigo sabiendo que no iba a poder ver a la perfección el camino.

El uluar de los búhos resonó en su oído antes de entrar, con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la linterna. Caminaba por los pasillos y estanterías de madera, llenas de libros perfectamente ordenados; buscaba la sección de ficción, más bien dirigiéndose al pasillo que conocía como la palma de su mano. Era la zona de la biblioteca menos utilizada por los alumnos, primero porque no parecía de su interés y segundo porque quedaba hasta el fondo donde todo era más frío en invierno y muy caliente en verano o en otra época, era un poco ilógico pero así era y a ella le encantaba de esa manera.

Mientras iba iluminando el lomo de los libros de la sección de historia, se había distraído y no pudo observar la luz que titilaba al fondo. Al percatarse de esto, paró en seco, apago su linterna y se escondió en la penumbra, el sonido seco de páginas pasando resonó en sus oídos. Pero camino hacia ahí, en silencio y en la oscuridad. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca supo que quien fuera que estuviese ahí, estaba en la sección a la que ella se dirigía, se pego mas a la estantería sintiéndola fría, asomo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

¿Quien más podría escabullirse por la noche, después del toque de queda? ¿Y a la biblioteca? Nunca se había encontrado con nadie, en los días que ella misma lo hacía.

Y cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en la figura que estaba levemente iluminada por una luz amarillenta, lo supo. Su torso esbelto estaba parcialmente oscuro y parcialmente iluminado, la luz le daba de perfil por lo que sus facciones se veían más aristocráticas, más finas, más perfectas. Su nariz recta, sus labios delgados, sus ojos grises e intensos como el acero fundido, su cabello rubio platinado y sus manos masculinas y finas sobre el libro por el cual pasaba sus páginas con delicadeza pero determinación. Sus ojos grises se posaban en las palabras con rapidez como si quisiera tragarse el libro de un solo bocado.

Pero ella no se fijo en nada de eso, simplemente sintió algo muy parecido al enojo creciendo dentro de ella, siempre él, compitiendo por todo, el chico mas pedante de todo el colegio, el más engreído, mujeriego y altanero de todos. Y ahora había invadido espacio que ella consideraba casi sagrado. Tuvo la intención de enfrentarlo, de gritarle o pedirle una explicación, pero si ella hacia eso, ella también tendría que dar una, y no... Menos a ese infame...

Había empezado a retroceder, tanto que ni puso atención en su alrededor pro estar imaginando diferentes formas de matarlo, claro esperaba que eso en realidad no pasara, no quería convertirse en asesina por ese inútil. Pero choco contra algo, un ruido estruendoso se hizo cuando un libro le cayó en la cabeza y luego reboto en el piso, luego cayó otro directamente al piso creando más ruido aun.

-¿quien anda ahí?- escucho la voz masculina a lo lejos.

Ella no pudo ni siquiera decir nada, le dolía la cabeza y un punto en la espalda donde seguramente se había golpeado primero. Vio como la misma luz amarillenta parecía acercarse y frente a ella la figura del rubio, sus cabellos brillaban y su expresión era la de una persona confundida. -¿Tu?-

La chica se levanto tambaleando, levanto su mirada azul y se cruzo con la plateada y fría de su ahora acompañante. -Yo. ¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-

-Pregunte antes.- sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas pero se puso en su pose mas intimidante, con una mirada que bien se podía comparar al mar furioso.

-No seas inmadura, Weasley.- dijo él con sorna.

-No seas tonto, Malfoy.- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada de su cabeza, su cabello pelirrojo casi naranja estaba despeinado y alborotado, tan rizado que parecían serpientes queriendo escaparse de la cárcel que les hacia su coleta. Rose se agacho para recoger los libros pero cuando lo hizo sintió como un vértigo y cayo, pero el golpe que ya se esperaba no llego.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado para recibir el impacto y sintió como unos brazos fuertes la sujetaban por la cintura y por un brazo, con una delicadeza como que fuera una pluma pero a la vez fuerte para mantener su cara lejos del piso.

-Ehh... Gracias.- dijo mientras se acostumbraba a estar parada, Scorpius se agacho y recogió los libros, por un momento todo fue borroso, el se acercaba a ella peligrosamente hasta dejarla acorralada con la espalda en la estantería y él a unos escasos centímetros; Rose contuvo el aliento, es cierto que lo detestaba por todo lo que era, pero era humana, mujer, hormonal y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa con la cercanía, expectante a algo que no podía descifrar y entonces el alzo una mano y la puso justo a su lado izquierdo en el borde de un estante. Estaba levantando la otra cuando la pelirroja apretó los parpados con fuerza y él solo puso los libros en su lugar.

Se alejo de ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, tan marca Malfoy y una ceja alzada de la manera más socarrona que podía existir. Rose había abierto los ojos justo cuando se alejaba y estuvo a punto de agarrar un libro y tirárselo de no ser porque algo muy pero muy dentro le quedaba de sentido común. "Eso no se vería muy bien" dijo. Una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

-Debí imaginarlo, Rose Weasley, siempre quebrantando las reglas, no sería muy raro encontrarte por algún lugar del castillo a estas horas.- dijo Scorpius con su sonrisa de suficiencia, que haría que cualquiera callera a sus pies... Menos ella.

- Ha, y quien diría que Scorpius Malfoy, tan pulcro y perfecto, estaría de hecho... Haciendo algo fuera de su tan planificada rutina, claro quitando el hecho que de seguro estas estudiando.- Rose fingió bostezar.

El rubio amplio su sonrisa a una un poco mas calculadora.- De hecho esto está en mi rutina y por si tanto te interesa. No estoy estudiando.-

-Bien, al fin entendiste que cosas nuevas es algo bueno, mas si eso hace que haga que quebrantes un poco las reglas.- dijo al principio sarcástica, luego simplemente pensando que todo eso era irónicamente divertido.

Scorpius se cruzo de brazos y la miro con una ceja alzada; todos sabían que el competía por todo con Rose Weasley, pero para él era mejor hacerle saber a todos que tenía las mejores calificaciones, que supieran que el tenia el control, ser el presidente del curso, ser el capitán de lacrosse. En cambio ella, era la única que le igualaba en calificaciones, la única que había logrado llegar a ser tan buena en lacrosse y no solo en eso si no también en voleyball, la única que controlaba a los de su curso como él pero no le gustaba abusar de su poder y mucho menos molestar y creerse de lo que hacía. Eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos.

Scorpius rio sarcásticamente, ¿cómo podía ella juzgarlo? Ella no lo conocía en lo absoluto, no era nadie para juzgarlo, solo el sabia que todo lo que hacía era para ser mejor. El mejor, así sentirse bien con el mismo y poder lograr que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él.

-Cállate, Weasley, no sabes lo que hablas.- dijo el chico mientras se el gris de sus ojos se dilataba y se volvían oscuros.

Rose frunció el ceño, repasó lo que había dicho y no encontraba nada delicado que pudiera haberlo ofendido de esa forma. Rodó los ojos y en su mente dijo "que sensible". -Oye que sensible estas.- dijo Rose riendo, luego se detuvo por que pudo divisar tristeza en esos ojos fríos y grises.- Escucha no tengo tiempo para pelear, solo... Bueno mejor me voy.- dijo dando media vuelta.

Scorpius se quedo confundido no supo porque pero algo le impulso a detenerla, agarrándola por la muñeca y forzándola a darse vuelta. Rose lo miro confundida, pero luego una sonrisa un tanto extraña apareció en su rostro.- ¿que tornillo se te zafo Malfoy? Pregunto riendo y soltando su mano del agarre...- Mira no se que te pasa, te ves algo triste y mejor no discutir, ¿no crees?-

Scorpius la miro fijamente, de una manera diferente a la que lo había hecho hasta el momento. Aunque ella era de las personas más frías que conocía, y había tratado de irse por las buenas y ahora algo dentro de su interior no quería que ella se fuera. -¿No dirás nada?-

-¿De que?- pregunto ella, pero su respuesta no pudo ser respondida, una puerta se abrió con fuerza mientras dejaba que una luz fuerte entrara desde el pasillo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- gritó uno de los conserjes/ policía, que cuidaba el interior y exterior del internado. Rose halo a Scorpius con fuerza pegándolo en la estantería y apagando la lámpara que momentos atrás había sido la única fuente de iluminación.

-Sh...- le susurro ella al oído, el estaba respirando demasiado fuerte y podían ser escuchados, la cercanía y el roce del brazo de Rose, contra todo pronóstico en vez de ponerlo nervioso, lo tranquilizo y su respiración volvió a ser normal.

Era la primera vez que se escapaba de sus dormitorios a altas horas de la noche, y esa única vez iba a ser atrapado. Escucharon como los pasos fuertes que golpeaban contra el piso de madera se acercaban, Rose volvió a halarle la camisa blanca al chico para que la siguiera hasta más al fondo de la sección. - sígueme.- le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído.

Él se dedicó a obedecerle, a seguirla, llegaron donde estaba una mesa y una estantería repleta justo detrás, ella halo con fuerza el mueble ayudada por el chico, se metieron detrás y él volvió a halar para cerrar, era como un armario pequeño, las paredes no se veían de tantos libros que habían en las estanterías y ahí pudieron encender una luz blanca que iluminaba perfectamente.

-Por poco.- dijo Rose tranquilamente, posando sus ojos azules en varios libros sin ningún interés, él la observo algo nervioso, ¿como podía estar tan tranquila? Habían estado a punto de ser encontrados fuera de hora en un lugar prohibido.

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila?- pregunto el sin poder contenerse.

-Es... Emocionante.- Sonrió ella de oreja a oreja.

-Es prohibido.-

-despierta algo...- dijo ella mirándolo de una manera casi soñadora, pestañeo fuertemente con esas pestanas cobrizas que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más intensos y profundos. Y luego de lo que pareció un rato camino decidida hacia Scorpius bueno hacia a su lado, había divisado un libro que le parecía interesante, después de verlo más de cerca lo dejo ahí, y se paso a otro "El viaje al centro de la tierra por Julio Verne"

Lo saco de su lugar y se acomodo en un sillón que no había visto hasta ese momento. Scorpius tratando de tranquilizarse también empezó a leer los lomos de los libros.

En el momento en el que él se sentó, un sonido seco más un sonido de llaves se escucho proveniente de afuera. Rose se levanto dejando el libro en el sillón, y abriendo levemente la puerta que en realidad era una librera, vio como todo estaba oscuro y luego el sonido seco de la cerradura llego a su fin. -Creo que... Estamos encerrados.- dijo como temiendo la reacción de Scorpius.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, y se acerco a donde estaba la pelirroja.- Tienes que estar bromeando.-

-¿Acaso me ves riendo?- no sabía porque de repente se sentía molesta, tener que estar encerrada más de lo normal con él debía de ser la respuesta.

-Todo esto es tu culpa.- dijo el poniéndose una mano en la cara y luego pasándola por su cabello, despeinándolo mas.- Si no hubieras hecho tanto ruido al entrar...-

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto ella incrédula.- Tienes que estar bromeando, esto no es mi culpa.- le dijo ella con pose amenazante.

-Claro, tus tenias que venir y arruinar todo.- dijo con tono molesto.

-¿Yo? La verdad es que Tu, arruinaste mis planes, yo venía tranquilamente y tu habías invadido mi espacio.- dijo ella molesta.

-¿Ósea que lo haces seguido?- el enarco una ceja, bueno iba a sacarle un poco de verdad al enigma que era Rose Weasley.

-¿Que tiene eso que ver?-

-dijiste tu espacio como si estuvieras acostumbrada como si enserio fuera tuyo.- bueno el chico la había agarrado en mal momento, casi que revela su secreto.

- No me refería a eso, vengo ya sabes cuándo es permitido.- dijo ella apartando la mirada.- Bueno, creo que nos tocara dormir aquí.- y abrió la estantería para salir a la estancia principal de la biblioteca. Encendió una de las lámparas sobre la mesa de madera.

El se sentó con brusquedad y apoyo los brazos en la mesa. -Muero del sueño.- se quejo el chico.

- Ay ¿esto está afectando tus tan preciadas 8 horas de sueño requeridas? - dijo ella riendo. El solo se dedico a fulminarla con la mirada, hecho que hizo q ella riera mas y levantara las manos en propuesta de paz.- E es solo una pregunta.- y sonrió amigablemente, cosa que fue espontanea pero cuando se descubrió a si misma haciéndolo la borro de inmediato.- quiero decir, yo prefiero disfrutar la noche y dormir en otros momentos aunque por razones obvias no se puede.-

-¿Que mosca te pico?- pregunto el sorprendido por la intención de Rose de entablar conversación.

-¿De que? -

-Nada.- Scorpius se acomodo en su asiento y recostó en el respaldo acolchonado.- ¿Y se puede saber a que venias?-

-¿Tu a que venias?- pregunto ella con suficiencia, Scorpius levanto una ceja de manera socarrona y Rose solo pudo rodar los ojos a esto.

-Yo a leer.- acepto el chico.

-Yo igual, ¿que más se hace en una biblioteca de todas maneras?-

-podrías sorprenderte.- y una sonrisa picara surco sobre el rostro de Scorpius.

-Asqueroso.- dijo ella apartando la mirada. Luego camino hacia la salida y trato de abrir la puerta en vano porque estaba completamente cerrada.-agh.- gruño por lo bajo.

-Aunque te quejes va a seguir cerrada.- dijo el que la había seguido hasta ahí con la lámpara que ella había olvidado. Busco algo en su abrigo y luego se lo quito, mientras seguía buscando algo en su abrigo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones rosados de franela y una camisa de tirantes de color blanco, mientras que el abrigo le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era de color beige.

Saco su carnet de la escuela y sonrió con suficiencia. Lo paso por la cerradura, dos veces a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y luego hacia arriba, se escucho un click y ella trato de abrir pero no paso nada, lo hizo con más fuerza esta vez pero no sirvió de nada.

-Creo que son más inteligentes que eso.- dijo Scorpius sonriendo con sorna y de brazos cruzados.

-Al menos trate algo.- le recrimino enojada. - Tu solo te quedas ahí parado sonriendo estúpidamente.-

-Claro, acepta que mi sonrisa es espectacular.-

-Ni te la creas, Malfoy.-

-Weasley, lo mismo que tú sientes al quedarte conmigo, siento yo por estar contigo, así que tranquilízate.-

Rose se dirigió a la ahora vacía sección de ciencia ficción, iluminando parcialmente el camino con su linterna de mano. Su abrigo en la otra y sus pantuflas graciosas de color rojo. -debe haber una manera de salir.- dijo de manera envasiva.

-La única es la puerta y está cerrada.- dijo él como que si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y como podía ser que ella no entendiera.

La pelirroja se agarro el cabello en una cola de caballo alta dejando sus rizos atrapados que luchaban por zafarse de esa infernal coleta. Dejo el abrigo en un sillón cercano y se acerco a la estantería cerca de la ventana que quedaba mucho más arriba de los muebles. Empezó a reacomodar libros hasta que la librera quedo parcialmente despejada por pequeños huecos donde antes había dos libros con tomos gruesos.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto entre molesto y curioso.

-Vamos a salir, si mañana nos encuentran aquí estamos muertos.- repitió el proceso con todas las estanterías que podía alcanzar, ya que era bastante alta alcanzo la cuarta y quinta solo cuando estuvo apoyada en las puntas de sus pies.

Movió un poco una silla que quedaba cerca y empezó a subirse en la estantería. -estás loca se va a quebrar.- ella sonrió de lado y se volteo hacia a él. En su mirada azul había una chispa de algo que no había notado antes.

Rose siguió subiendo la estantería hasta que quedo en la parte libre y algo polvosa que quedaba justo en la ventana. -pásame mi abrigo.- dijo mientras trataba de abrir la ventana sellada.

-¿Se abre?- pregunto mientras tomaba el abrigo.-ahi va.- y le lanzo el abrigo lo suficientemente alto para que lo agarrara, ella muy ágil lo agarro en el aire.

-Esta dura.- dijo haciendo fuerza por abrir la ventana.- tratare con esto... -y saco su navaja de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para luego meter la delgada hoja de la navaja en la cerradura apretó un poco y luego con mucha fuerza que casi la hace caer logro abrir la ventana, desatando un pequeña holeada de polvo y telas de araña que podía tener años de estar ahí. Pero eso no la hizo dudar y llamo a Scorpius para que este le lanzara sus pertenencias y ambos pudieran salir de ahí.

Había planeado como salir por la ventana que daba al jardín del colegio. Pero necesitarían un poco más de suerte para poder salir ilesos de esa, estaban a tres o cuatro metros del suelo pero la distancia no era tanto el problema, el problema era no caer en esos rosales que estaban para su muy mala suerte casi pegados a la pared.

-Er... Tendremos que saltar y hay unas rosas que si no caemos bien pueden lastimarnos.- le dijo ella desde arriba.-Sube.-

Scorpius no quería parecer que estaba sorprendido por la idea de la chica pero la verdad es que si lo estaba, y mucho. -ya casi.- dijo el cuanto ya iba en la última estantería. El espacio arriba era muy reducido por lo que sus cuerpos y rostros quedaron a una distancia... Incomoda.-yo primero.- dijo él, aunque quiso sonar arrogante ambos sabían que él no quería que ella fuera primero y pudiera salir herida.

-claro.- dijo sonrojada, gracias al cielo y Merlín que por la escasa luz de la luna su sonrojo era casi imperceptible.

Ella sostuvo el abrigo del chico y el de ella en la mano que no estaba ocupando para sostenerse; él empezó a salir por la ventana y luego se tiro al suelo, cayendo a unos metros de los rosales. Al caer tuvo que agacharse y sus piernas parecían se habían desgarrado pero por lo menos no habían habido daños mayores.

Sophie tiro ambos abrigos que le cayeron en la cara, escucho la risa dulce... Digo risa burlona de Rose. Cuando se quito el abrigo de la cara vio que ella no se había tirado desde la ventana, si no que había bajado la pared en los peldaños que sobresalían de ladrillo que casi tenían forma de escalera, había logrado hasta cerrar la ventana antes de terminar de bajar y cuando lo hizo, antes de llegar a las rosas dio un pequeño salto con tanta gracia que parecía una bailarina.

-eso no es justo.- se quejo él.

-lo pensé hasta que te vi retorcer de dolor al caer.-

-no me he retorcido de dolor.-

-bueno hacer cara de... Auchh.- grito ella y bajo su mirada al suelo. Había pateado un nido de hormigas y más de un par se le habían subido a los pies. Dio varios saltos y se quito las pantuflas para sacudirse los pies. El chico solo la observo dando brincos hasta llegar a las raíces del árbol gigante de los jardines del colegio.

-auch auch auch.- dijo terminando de dar brincos para sentarse en las raíces y sacudirse mejor los pies.

Scorpius rio una última vez y sonrió ladinamente mientras levantaba su ceja tan marca Malfoy y dijo.- Eso es… justicia.- y recibió una mirada fulminantemente azul de parte de la pelirroja.

El rubio se acerco y agacho frente allá, quitándole su propio pie de entre las manos. Y lo reviso, tenía un par de ronchas esparcidas en el pie y en el tobillo. -estarás bien.- dijo tocando cada roncha; y ese fue un gesto que no solo sorprendió a Rose si no también a él mismo. Levanto su mirada metálica gris cruzándose contra la oceánica y azul de ella.

Eran de esas circunstancias que parecen tan irreales pero están ahí, así que no son impasibles, de eso que sus respiraciones se cortaron y la garganta se les seco, su corazón palpitando cada vez más rápido y más fuerte y luego fue ella, Rose quien corto el contacto visual.

Es que si se habla de personalidades y tratar de compararlos, ellos dos son como el agua y el aceite, tan diferentes y contradictorios. Él es seguro y reservado; ella es segura decidida, extrovertida siempre parece ser libre y fresca, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos su corazón se contrae, su pensamiento se nubla y parece que su seguridad huye de ella.

Él se acercó a su rostro con decisión con la mano desocupada le acaricio la mejilla como si fuera el pétalo de una rosa, agarro un rizo como el fuego entre sus dedos… -Yo...- empezó a decir ella pero él corto toda distancia, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decirle, y la beso con tanta delicadeza y a la vez pasión que pareciera que el mundo iba a acabarse en ese instante, ambos corazones se detuvieron y luego acelerados por la emoción, se correspondieron. Y la luna fue el único testigo de ello.


End file.
